lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Culinary Medicine
Made in less than a day, Culinary Medicine is the title given to the restaurant now owned by Azazel. Taking in a homeless man named Dirt , along with his friends, the business immediately became highly successful, with loads of people entering and enjoying the exotic foods produced by Azazel and his workers. Even traditional mundane foods taste literally like nothing anyone has ever tasted, having cooking styles that come from an entire different multiverse, everything being exotic. It is also known to be the temporary home of Azazel until he decides to actually build a house. The menu is extremely large, and with the superhuman abilties of Azazel combined with his cooking skills and duplication, the quality and quantity of production within the restaurant is practically second to none, with any electrical requirements being generated from Azazel's excess lightning, in addition to being powered by solar panels. It also gains energy from the hear of a furnace burning with a black flame (hellfire) that Azazel managed to localize. It is quite cozy, and recently has seats for those who wish to dine on the inside. At the desk, one sees an expansive menu, with the menu list changing suspiciously (magic) according to the food preferences of the customer, since the Culinary Medicine has no specific menu. It is founded on the principle that a doctor can never tell the medicine a patient needs just by looking at them, having to facilitate for all and similarly so should a chef. Members of the Culinary Medicine are considered Culinary Doctors, and are specifically required to be trained by Azazel in his specific ways of cooking, or else they are restricted to simple cleaning. Azazel plans to do a rennovation of the building to a taller, more spacious building. There is an employee room, where employees can relax during a change in shifts if they wish not to leave. Azazel managed to keep everything with a very nature based theme, having a floor of birch wood planks covered by glass, making the perfect skylight. This skylight makes square spirals that are intersected with a wooden top. Furthest at the back, is Azazel's bedroom. Right where the seats are, there is a stage in the event that there is something going on there. So far Gaven and his band have performed there. Restructuring CM: TBA Azazel, as the owner of the only newly founded business, has plans to expand by: *Forming a contract with Supreme City Apartments to do the catering in return for being paid and the housing of homeless employees. *Increasing publicity by producing free meals for as many of the homeless people as possible Azazel had chased away, and as a means to encourage an expansion in the work force and as an apology. *Find Dirt's ex-girlfriend and make her taste the food. *Build a digital presence by utilizing social media and other forms of networking. *Delegate responsibilities. *Train the staff to work effectively in delegated responsibilites. *Implement special offers and coupons later. *Increase publicity and public standing by creating a charity when business booms. *When the Neo Lookout Crew rise in popularity inevitably, use it as advertising. *Learn culinary magic from Nu-Del to enhance efficiency. *Learn how to farm efficiently and build his own farm to reduce purchases and increase profit. Gallery Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Locations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II